


WALK

by Teaotter



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen, spoilers through 2.03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is well acquainted with his sister's bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WALK

It was a terrible plan. The three of them in a rusty old truck, going nowhere? Shite plan. But then, Sarah'd always been shite at planning. It's not like Felix had a better suggestion, not with Mrs. S out of the picture.

Finding out that Sarah was _lying_ to him about her shite plan –- that hurt. It oughtn't have; Felix ought to be used to her lying by now. Years and years of her lies, stacking up high until they come crashing down on _his_ head. That's nothing new; it's just Sarah.

This time, it's Felix's turn to walk away.


End file.
